callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kino der Toten/Quotes
Dempsey Quote One of Dempsey's quotes is: "Slaying zombies since 1945!" This should be: "Slaying zombies since 1945! Oorah..." There are two things Dempsey says when getting the Hades "Wait, it blows holes in them then sets them on fire? Awesome!" "A fire breathing shotgun? Badass!" Okay. We need more quotes for people other than Richtofen. Seriously, his section is about five times longer than the others. YuriKaslov 02:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll try and play a solo game or two as Takeo tomorrow and add what I hear since his section is the shortest.--WouldYouKindly 04:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) There are so many quotes that need editting, but I can't because the page is locked. I can't stand reading so many incorrect quotes. Yes i do beleve there misssing one i was on solo and whoever said "there screaming is so erotic!" By whoever i mean who you play as if your in solo. If I may say something, the quote for Dempsey is "I can't place the bet if I can't roll the dice!" Although it would make much more sense to say "I can't roll the dice if I can't place the bet!", that is never how I hear it.FafnirandTyphon 12:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) "We're so good, we're almost mythical!"- motto for clan MYTH Quotes for Nikolai I once killed a zombie with my M1911 (it was round 1) and Nicolai said, "Do you know how to say owned in Russian? Owned!" (sounds like Oont or something of that sort) When I bought an M14 off the wall in Kino one time, Nikolai said, "I'm a drunken Soviet... WITH A SNIPER RIFLE!" 01:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what he said when he said owned in Russian. Dantegao 17:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I heard the same quote last night when i was Nikolai i beleive he said " Do you know how to say owned in Russain? Owned! "Rvb forever 15:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever "Why has nobody tried nailing this down?" Upon receiving the teddy bear from the random box "In Russia it would be free....... just with a really long line." Upon Bonfire Sale "If that's all you got, maybe I'm not drinking enough." Randomly killing zombie Blakedabaker 20:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Occasionally, when attempting to buy a weapon off the walls without sufficient points, Nikolai says "What! That stripper must have stolen my money!" classic. Lhern 22:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Damn you guys are dumb, he said "Do you know how to say owned in Russian? OWNT!" Owned in russian is totally different, Nikolai is joking, also I heard a quote today when I was playing co-op, Takeo was being chased by a horde of zombies and I was Nikolai going to help him and he said "Fine I'll help you, JUST BECAUSE you helped me out back there." -feargm 03:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Noticed this in the Nikolai quotes: :"From Russia with great affection!" :— After killing a zombie, a reference to the movie From Paris with Love. : :Wouldn't it make more sense for it to be a reference to From Russia with Love?Mortigneous 18:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I've noticed that when Nikolai says "Stay away from my vodka! What it's a classic?" is actually a dead-on reference to the end of the Shi No Numa trailer, where Nikolai says the first part of the quote. How come the creator of the page has note noted this? :When Nikolai's surrounded, he will sometimes says, "I think I'm alone now, (sings) there doesn't seem to be anyone around." Wiffle357 01:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Funny/retarded Nikolai quotes: :"Nikolai cannot die!HEY,DAT RHYMES!"-kill a zombie that has hit you :"You can't even beat a dllrunk Soviet!"-kill a zombie or group of zombies that has hit you :"How do you say..'thank you' in Idiot?"-getting revived :"This will help me protect my bwodkuh."-upon getting the AUG(my favorite weapon) :"*snores,stirs*Eh,fuck you.."-Pack-A-Punching a weapon :"Please?I have no job."-try to buy something but can't :"This takes SO long.Like waiting in grocery line!"-Pack-A-Punching a weapon 02:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Alannah R. : Strange quote from Edward About a week ago i was playing Kino Der toten and we just got onto the stage when i heard edward say " Dr Maxis almost had his undead army but he lacked one thing CONTROL! "Rvb forever 15:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever﻿ ﻿Stranger quote, upon walking into the bathroom, he said "Ah, the bathroom, not a very intersting place, unless you're German... LIKE ME!" but i cannot update the page myself Tomsup 23:11, December 13th 2010 He said that when I slowly entered the bathroom with my gun aimed.I think I was boarding up a window when he said that.Maybe I was pointing to the 'toiletten' sign on my way in. 01:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Alannah R. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Misquoted Richtofen Upon receiving the crossbow, The Doc says: "They will be all over the floor, ünd der walls, ünd der ceiling!" This is HEAVILY misquoted in this article, someone fix it... I can't because the internet won't let me. :His accent is disregarded in writing the quotes, the only difference in your quote and the one already in the page is the fact that his accent makes him sound like that. True that "und der" is the way to say "and the" in German, but since the rest of his quote is English it can be inferred that he's speaking English the entire quote. 18:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :His accent is not the problem, but everything is said in the wrong order. The Masons I've heard him once say something to the fact about tearing the flesh from their bones. Then after that he said, "Sounds like something the Masons would say." That was the only time I've heard it, and have been trying so hard to figure out how to make him say it. 16:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thankfully, I just discovered what you're talking about. The quote is "This must be the work of the Masons." (or something similar). Richtofen sometimes will say it when getting the Carpenter power-up. It's another Freemason/Illuminati reference, I reckon. Takeo quotes "A powerless weapon from an honorless box." Upon receiving a bad weapon from the random box, possibly specific to a gun (idk which) Blakedabaker 20:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It's from receiving a Python or one CZ75. D4rkHeart780 23:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) He'll say something in Japanese when he runs out of ammunition.Sometimes he'll say it as soon as the round ends or after I kill a zombie.It's hilarious sometimes! 01:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Alannah R. -He says "I require more funds!" when you try to buy something but don't have enough for it. 01:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Zyndir -"Hmm,a fine weapon."-when buying the M14 off the wall in Kino "Where is my ammunition?"-Running low on ammo "A true warrior needs no weapon."-Out of Ammo 01:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Iliza M. Quotes for Dempsey "Look out Freak-bag! I bite BACK!" — Upon being hit by a Zombie "Hey player! I need ammo or we're going down!" — When out of ammo "Knee deep in zombie shit with no ammo. Glorious!" — When out of ammo "I need more ammo or else I'm gonna get bored here!" — When low on ammo "I guess I'll have to wait for them to break through again." — Upon getting a Carpenter Blakedabaker 20:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) And another fourth-wall-breaking-quote: "Hey, player! Drop the chips and get me some ammo!" - When out of Ammo -mrmorozov987 When I was playing solo the other day he said something that isnt recorded "A walkin', talkin' bundle of ass-kickin'! Why is that so fimiliar to me?" ''- Heard when getting the Monkey Bomb from the Mystery Box'' IBelrose 09:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) IBelrose P.S. K THNX BAI Quotes for Richtofen "I take your vein, I put my straw in it, *slurping noise* AND I DRINK IT UP!" — Upon killing a zombie "The MP40! Wunderbar!" — Upon getting the MP40 (wunderbar is German for wonderful) Blakedabaker 20:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) "This makes the BIG holes! I like big holes...." - Upon purchasing any shotgun. Mad Mike 19:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :"an ally, how quaint." :— upon entering the alley. :Make it Capital A, and make it Alley, not ally :"An alley, how quaint." :— upon entering the alley. :--Nitz X/Nitsua Xepher-- September 19th, 2011 Nikolai a few times when playing as Nikolai, my friends and i were swarmed by zombies, and after we cleared them nikolai said "I Think I just chyorted" when i heard this i was laughing hilariously. Chyort means "damn" in Russian slang, but I think the quote you're referring to is "What's that smell? Maybe I sharted." '' 22:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) DiscerniblyTurgid'' Richtofen quote While I was playing; around round 7 I opened the door to the dressing room and Richtofen said "Maxis' had his undead army, but only if he had broken the trust barrier". Could anybody shed some light on this situation? It obviously refers to Doctor Maxis, but could it mean that Maxis couldn't break into the zombies sub-concious or he never was a good friend with Richtofen. E. Richtofen Quote My Son and I where playing Zombies on Kino when all of a sudden Richtofen randomly said "I Hate you Demsey, I even hate your eyes" My Son couldn't stop laughing! Nikolai and the monkey bomb I was playing and got the monkey bomb out of the mystery box and nikolai said Fuck you monkey Someone, Please Post This Quote I would, but I can't get the font size/style just right, so it fits in with the rest of the page. Anyway, if someone knows the correct font, please post this under Richtofen's section: "I will please you now... THE VOICES!" - After getting a gun from the Mystery Box The quote has played after I got a SPAS-12 and a China Lake, so I don't think it's weapon-specific. Thanks. - mrmorozov987 I'll see what I can do... MatheusBond 00:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I posted it with some slight modifications. Go check it out! MatheusBond 01:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) -When you get Insta-Kill power-up Crawler quotes? I've heard many quotes which happens after being hurt by a crawler, but there seems to be none on here. E.g: Mo Man 21:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow Seriously the quotes are misspelled and also there aren't a lot of quotes from characters, for example the quote from Richtofen drinking Double Tap Root Beer is missing. We really need to fix this. Dempsey's Misread quote There was a misquotes for one of Dempsey's quotes after being revived, "Whatever, Even a blind squirrel is RIGHT twice a day" This is not "Raped" because that makes zero sense and is disturbing. It's not a big thing, but I can't change it, so if you would please fix it. -Thanks Nick Fontaine 05:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Coding quotes cant someone get into the games coding and listen to the quote sound files 13:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Just one Richtofen quote. I know, I know, his section is already overflowing, but it just isn't enough (I'd like to add one last one). After I got multiple kills, Richtofen said, "Let me tell you a story about YOUR DOOM!" Quote for Takeo There is a missing quote for Takeo Masaki "I will steal what honour they have left" is said when a M14 is bought off a wall. Cloudstrife4life 14:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Richtofen Hates Dempsey Quote After Dempsey commented on how good he was, Richtofen said "Why don't you shut your hole Dempsey, and your mouth too." May 31st 2011 Tank Dempsey touches the zombie! If Tank Dempsey kills a zombie that has hit him, he might say "Look out, freakbag! High Five back!" J3VT 12:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it's "Look out, freakbag! I fight (or bite) back!" 21:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) 21:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC)discerniblyturgid This is stupid people O.K. guys, I've noticed something about on of Nikolai's quotes. Nikolai clearly states after throwing a grenade, he says "Stay away from my vodka! What it's a classic?". Now, he says what it's classic, because of one reason only. For people who've been following zombies ever since World at War, at the end of the Shi No Numa trailer Nikolai says "STAY AWAY FROM MY VODKA!". Seriously, how come the creator has not noted this? Does he just not care whatsoever about WaW? 11:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Was playing on black ops (wii) and Nickolai started singing "I think were alone now, There doesn't seem to be anyone around" This was shortly after round 2 while i finished knifing the zombies 11:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Takeo Quote I'm pretty sure i heard takeo say "I see this box still dispenses dishonor" 20:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) There is no Wunderwaffe DG-2 on Kino der Toten! Why are there quotes about this weapon and statements claiming that it is in the mystery box? These quote pages are the most innacurate pages on this whole wiki. Luke D00M 02:20, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :It was cut from the map. [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/vaultarmory/images/2/23/Gif_dancinggir.gif 02:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Nikolai quote correction It's "like wheat before scythe" not "like weak before sight" *shudder*. Quite a good quote; clever analogy. 13:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Richtofen's Quote I don't know when, but Richtofen says "How are you? Ja, good. TIME TO DIE!!!!" 12:42, May 11, 2013 Richtofen quote One of Richtofen's quotes when he gets kills with the thundergun is currently "They were all flattened, like PANCAKES!", but I thought I heard him say "They were all slapped, like BAD KIDS!" What did everyone else hear? 04:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) : Pancakes. 04:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Improvement Drive Can we make this an improvement drive article? It has numerous problems. CptRapiesa (talk) 01:29, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :if you think it deserves improvement drive status, you can bring it up at Call of Duty Wiki:Requested Improvement Drive Articles. 01:32, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Tank Dempsey Meteorite quote The sound file for activating the easter egg song "115" is not the correct one. Here's the actual quote for activating all three meteor pieces. --Tyranitar12 (talk) 03:27, January 20, 2017 (UTC)